Loudtale the musical
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Undertale the musical with Loudtale characters.
1. Chapter 1

Leni: Sit down child. Do not quail. With peace and love, we will prevail. If you climb along this trail. You will hear the Undertale. Hush now, little ones. I have a story for you. A story about men and monsters.

All: Long ago, men and beast. Ruled the earth and had their feasts. Then one day, came a war. Blood was spilled as ne'er before.

Humans: No monster will know love. No monster belongs in the world above. Seal them underground. Let this barrier surround them.

Leni: The humans, filled with determination, won the war, and sealed the monsters deep beneath Mount Ebott, creating a barrier only a human soul could pass.

Chorus: Many years, many tears. We live on despite our fears. There's no chance we could have won. Now we'll never see the sun. Stones instead of stars above. We've lost hopes and dreams and love. Angels cry, from on high. Will they free us or will we die? No new friends come around. That's our life here underground. While on high, sits our king. Listen, you might hear him sing

Lori: So much blood, so much pain. Just to see the sun again. One day soon, freedom will ring. So proclaims the mountain king.

Chorus: Now the years have flown by. A child climbs up high. Will they return from the mountain or will they surely die?The tale of the underground. Tonight we sing. A tale of fallen children. And mountain kings. Sit down, children. Do not quail. Hopes and dreams will surely prevail. If you climb. Along this trail. You will hear the Undertale. Sit down, children. Do not quail. Hopes and dreams will surely prevail. If you climb. Along this trail. You will hear the Undertale.


	2. Chapter 2

_Frisk goes to a room with Flowey in it._

Flowey: (Singing) Hi! My name's Flowey! I'm your new best friend! Welcome Underground! Looks like you're new! Well lucky for you, kid! I can show you around! Lots to do, so much to see! Spread the LOVE! Be friends with me!

_Flowey summons pellets._

Flowey: (Singing) Friends are made with love! Love's spread through pellets! Here, I've got a few! Catch them, why don't ya? Catch all that you can! Run into them! You fool! Feeling woozy? Good! You're dumb! You fell down! Now I'll have fun! Down here, there's one rule! Kill or you'll BE KILLED! A lesson you'll soon learn! Levels Of Violence! That's my kind of love! Spread when I slash and burn! Take heart, kid! You met your end! Falling to your true best friend! I will not bow down! I will not suffer! I will not ever cry! This is the end of. Your very short path. Toodle-oo, kiddo. DIE!

_Flowey tries to kill frisk but gets hit by a fireball instead. A girl with horns comes in._

?: (Speaking) What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Leni, guardian of the ruins.

_Leni bends down and picks up Frisk._

Leni:(Singing) Oh dear child. You've fallen down. It's dark and there's no one around to guide you through the please don't you worry your little head. I'll be here to guide you along. Right here, by your side. Through the maze and teach you the way. Just take my hand. Don't be afraid. It has been so long since a human has. Come by here. You remind me of love I'd once known. Listen well my dear child. You're going to grow up and learn all that. Life will teach you. Your mother is always so proud and you will never leave me. Here you will stay. Never will you be afraid here with me. You've fallen down, now get up. The underground isn't such an awful place to live. Peacefully together and who would need to see the light of day? Oh, my child. Bathed in light. I know that you're scared, that you've fallen down. But Toriel will spare your life. Come, my child. Let's move on and live in my world and just. Maybe you could teach me how you stayed determined and strong. (Speaking) Come along my child.

Chorus: This is how the story begins. Will this fallen child make us friend or will they give in, kill us all? Who knows when an angel will fall? We want to fly out from the ruins where we lie but someday soon we'll see the sky

Lucy: I stay all around. Cry and mope, oh wow. This is my life now. I spent all these years. Just me and my tears. My cousin is gone. I'll lay on the lawn. Never seen the dawn. Pretty sure it's gone. Cry and mope, oh wow. This is my life now. Screw up everything

Barely can even sing

[Chorus]

This is how the story begins. Will this fallen child make us friends or will they give in, kill us all? Who knows when an angel will fall? We want to fly out from the ruins where we lie. But someday soon we'll see the sky. This is how the story begins. Will this fallen child make us friends or will they give in, kill us all? Who knows when an angel will fall? We want to fly out from the ruins where we lie.

Lucy and Chorus: But someday soon we'll see the sky. The morning sun will shine down from on high and the stars above. Will shine down and show their love.


	3. Chapter 3

Leni: My child, many monsters you meet in the Underground may wish to harm you, or block your way. But, if you merely talk to them, you will find there is no conflict you cannot escape! Go ahead! Try it out on this ghost!

Lucy: ZZZZ… ZZZZ….

Leni: That's all right, I'm sure you… My child? What are you...? No! Put down the stick! Ghosts are not for hitting! My child!

Lucy: (Speaking) Oh… Ah, jeez. A-a-a-am I in your way? Uh- Hey, hey, I'm sorry!Oh goodness. (Singing) Yeah! Guess I look funny. I'm not real sunny, though. No, no no, nnnngh. Just plugging' along, listening to the radio. I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry. Do what you gotta do, don't mind me. I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying. Guess I'm in for a beating. Don't mind my frown. I'd just weigh you down. I'd just waste your time. Incorporeal. Sorry, Toriel. I can barely rhyme! Don't waste your life. Your pain and strife. On a guy like me. Please stop it, slick. Put down that stick. Don't lower my HP! (Speaking) You know, I'm only sitting here watching you try to hit me to be polite. You can't kill a ghost. We're kinda incorporeal. (Singing) Yeah! I'm real sorry. I don't feel starry, though. No, no no, nnnngh. Making mixtapes, are they okay? I don't know! Long ago, I forgot how to laugh. I know how to say "heh," that's just half of it. Not sure if I'm even real. I'm just not really feeling up to it. Hey! I made a hat. How about that? Oh, oh, oh. I made it out of tears. That I shed during this spat. Just another day in my little life! Full of melancholy, gloom and strife! I'm sick in the head, don't want to leave my bed! I didn't want this afterlife! Sometimes it's cool. I feel like such a fool. Feeling like I have been schooled. A lonely piece of trash. Man, I want to crash. Be a weeping ghoul. Yeah, my life is pain. Yeah, I'm quite insane. Even with this hat! Yeah, am I saying "Yeah" too much? Sorry about that! (Speaking) I just now realized I probably could have left at any point, but then you'd be unhappy too. So... Sorry.

_Frisk hugs her._

Lucy:(Speaking)What? Are you hugging me? That's nice, but I-I can't really hug back, it would be weird. First of all, I don't have arms.(Singing) Wow! Are we friends now? Don't even know how this happened. Guess I'll live with it, guess this is my life now. I can't believe we stopped the fight. Is this your way of trying to make it right? This is the longest anyone's listened to me and the record won't break after tonight. I'm full of cheer and can't you hear in the way I sing? Well you should go. Before I go and ruin everything. Pretend you beat me down. That would stop my frown. Give me a little glee. Meanwhile, I am just going to jam to this melody. I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry. Do what you gotta do, don't mind me. I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying. Thanks for stopping the beating.

Just another day in my little life. Full of melancholy, gloom and strife. I'm sick in the head, don't want to leave my bed. I didn't want this afterlife. (Speaking) Well, this has been an experience. I wasted enough of your time. Bye, I guess. Oooooooooh.

_Frisk and Leni go to a house._

Leni: (Singing) Come my child. Stay with me. I'll protect you and your dreams. Rest my child. Beneath the tree. Like it's branches, reach for me. So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms. Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give. Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart. Someday when you've a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me. Think of me. Think of me.

Lincoln: (Singing) Maybe we'll. Meet again and you'll have made many if you find you've strayed. I'll forgive you anyway.

Leni: (Singing)So stay determined as you grow, love as you go. Think of the kindness that I've shared and cherish those who care. Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart. Someday you'll have a choice to make, I hope that you'll be be good. Please be good.

_Frisk wakes up and asks to leave. Leni runs down stairs._

Leni: (Speaking) There's only one solution to yourself… prove to me you are strong enough to survive. (Singing) Oh my child didn't you listen to me? Well, you could still turn back and we could go and finish that pie! Why can't you just be happy? I don't want you to leave this happy home! It's not safe for a child out there alone! Didn't you listen to me? If you go I just want you to know. You can't come back. I know what's best, you'll be hurt, don't be a fool and please understand I'm doing this for you. Think what you're doing, I love you too. If you will not fight back the world will attack! You will not survive. You can't come back home, can't come back alive. If this is what you decide then know I did what I could. Wondering if I did what I should. Oh my child, please be good. (Speaking) Couldn't save a child who's fallen down. But the ruins get very small around. You'd be unhappy here. Expectations, loneliness, and fear. I'll put them aside for you, I cannot still be by your side. I wish I could. My child, please be good. Please be good.

I love you, and I'll miss you, my child.

_Frisk walks through the door and sees Flowey._

Flowey: (Singing) I bet you feel great! You're not a killer! You think that you're so smart? It's kill or be killed! You'll play by my rules! This is barely the start! I wonder, what will you do? Meeting one as bold as you? Will you tire of trying? Kill in frustration? Live in the world I run? I am the prince! Don't worry, little monarch! This is going to be fun! Not killing anybody? Huh! That's a WONDERFUL idea! Good luck with that!

_Flowey digs down and disappears. Frisk goes through a door._


	4. Chapter 4

_Frisk goes into Snowdin._

Chorus: (Singing) Stepping out into the darkness. In a world far below. Hold fast your determination. Through the ice and snow. Someone creeping up behind you. Wonder where did he go? Hold fast your determination. Is he friend, is he foe?Hold fast your determination. Hold fast your determination. Hold fast your determination. Through the ice and snow. Hold fast your determination. Hold fast your determination. Hold fast your determination. Is he friend, is he foe?

?: (Speaking) Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.

_Frisk does and the sound of a whoopee cushion comes out._

?: (Speaking)Hehehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. (Singing) Hey, anyway, never thought that today a little human in a striped shirt would come my way. What a gaffe, that's a laugh, when you shook my hand. 'Spose I should go ahead, say, hi.

Hi. My name is Lard. I'm supposed to be looking out for humans. But I just don't feel like capturing you, man. There's lots to do, there's so much to see here in the underground, if you just stick with me. But watch out for my sister, if you do not mind. She's dedicated to capturing one of your kind. I think that's her over there, so hide behind the light. Come on and trust me, kid, you're gonna be alright, uh huh. (Speaking) And don't worry about the gate, it's not gonna stop anyone.

**I'll tell you when the speaking is done.**

Luna: NOT GOING TO STOP WHO, SANS?

Lard: Don't feel bad, sis. It might stop any two. 'Sup?

Luna: You know what "SUP", brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated the traps! You just stay outside your station! What are you even doing?

Lard: Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?

Luna: I don't have time, Lard! What if a human comes through? I must be ready, get them before they're gone! That way people will love and respect me more than they do already! I will be THE ONE!

Lard: That doesn't rhyme.

Luna:They won't believe I've captured a human and the Great Luna will get all that he deserves! Like a hedge carved in the shape of my head! People will ask to be my friend, and I will accept with verve! Can't you see it, brother? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!

Lard: Well, maybe the lamp could help those kisses light up your life

Luna: LARD YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES!

Lard: Take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A SKELE-ton

Luna: LARD!

Lard: Come on, you're smiling

Luna: I AM AND I HATE IT! Your rimshot interrupted my music! Why does someone so great as me have to work so hard to get some recognition?

Lard: Sounds like you're really working yourself DOWN TO THE BONE!

Luna: Ugh. I must get back to work! As for YOUR work, put a little more BACKBONE into it! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!

**It's over.**

Lard: (Singing) Hey. Come on out, it'll be okay. Better go, he might come this way. Or, if you want, you could stay and listen to some jokes. Hey, one quick favor, if I may. My brother's been kind of down, and it would just make his day

if a human came to town.

Lard and chorus: Hey you're not in danger. Don't fuss. He won't hurt you, Papyrus. If you keep going this way.

Lard: (Speaking) See you around, kid

Chorus: Say! What a lovely winter day! As the snow is falling down to wash our cares away! Hold fast your determination. Hold as long the trail you go. Hold fast your determination. Going through the ice and snow. Please be good, as you go.


	5. Chapter 5

_Frisk goes on wards and gets found by Luna who goes to tell the royal guard._

Luna:Hey, guys! Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what I found! I thought it was a rock, but it was a human!

Lard: Don't think they heard you.

Charles: Heard what?

Luna: Would you dogs stop playing poker for one second and listen? I, the great PAPYRUS, detected that a human has entered Snowdin!

Dogamy: Oh, just that?

Dogressa: Well, that's no big deal, is it, sweetie?

Dogamy: Not at all, sugar-lumps

Luna: Then why does Lynn Jr. want us to capture the humans?

Dogs: Lynn Jr.?

Dogamy: Come on, then! Let's find that human!

Dogs: (Singing) Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh! Find that human, get the goal, oh oh. Get that human's human soul, oh oh. Oh. (Speaking) A HUMAN?! IN SNOWDIN?!

Luna: (Speaking)See? I told you! I found a human, and now I shall capture it! (Singing) I can't believe it! I found a human! When I capture it with puzzles, in the royal guard I'll be! I'll go call Undyne, her jaw will hit the floor! She'll cry tears of joy and be so happy with me! They won't resist my style and my charm! They'll be taken at once, this is going to be great! Stop right there human, listen to me...

Dogs:(Speaking) Go dogpile that human!

Luna: What the he- guys, wait!

Dogs: What?

Luna: Shouldn't I be the one to capture it?

Charles: Pfft, no

Lesser Dog: This is royal guard business!

Luna: I'm with the royal guard!

Greater Dog: You're in training!

Dogressa: Sorry, Papyrus, but you did your part wonderfully.

Dogamy: Dearest, where'd the human go?

Dogresssa: I thought Charles was watching him!

Charles: I didn't see anything

Dogs: FIND THE HUMAN! (Singing) Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!

Lard: (Speaking) It's right there.

Dogs: (Speaking) Oh.

Luna: (Speaking) They're even waving! How did you miss that?

Charles: (Speaking) Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to

Dogs: (Speaking) Dogpile attempt number two! GO! (Singing) No more games, human! Don't run away! We'll get you, human! Then we get paid! We're the greatest guardsmen ever! Nothing gets past us! Except for you that one time, but let's not raise a fuss! With our obedience training! We'll grab you, we bet! Hey, is that a stick I see? HEY! HEY! HEY! Gimme a pet!

Luna: (Speaking) Guys! Really? I thought you were better than this!

Lesser Dog: NOTHING IS BETTER THAN A BELLY RUB!

Luna: I thought we were gonna capture it.

Greater Dog: Yeah! But first, belly rubs!

Lard: How you gonna get pet by a kid who's not there?

Dogs: NOT THERE? FIND THE HUMAN! (Singing) Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh!

Luna: (Speaking) THEY BARELY MOVED!

Dogs: (Speaking) Oh

Charles: (Speaking) I didn't see that coming

Lard: (Speaking) So, get the human?

Dogs and Luna: (Speaking) GET THE HUMAN!

Lard: (Speaking) Okay, cool. Have at it.

Dogs: (Singing same time as Luna) We're the greatest guardsmen ever! Nothing gets past us! Except for you once again But let's not raise a fuss!With our skill and fitness! We will win the day! Tackle them into the snow! Then roll around and play! Sit, stay, fetch, shake hands, roll over! We know all the tricks! Let's keep playing, wait, we're fighting? Dang it, we got mixed up again! Where'd the human run off to? Weren't you keeping watch? No, this snow is freakin' awesome. Can I sniff your-

Luna: (Singing same time as Dogs) Come on then, human, much more to do

I've prepared all sorts of jumbles, puzzles, traps, and you'll see-

Here on this table, ready to be microwaved, a frozen plate of my own homemade spaghetti!

If you feel hungry, go ahead and take a bite, it will distract you, and there you will want to stay!

Okay, maybe it's stuck to the table- Hey, human, where are you going? Please do not run away!

Lard: (Speaking) What happened to third time's the charm?

Luna: (Speaking)What happened to the Royal Guard helping me out? GUYS!

Dogs: (Speaking) WHAT?

Luna: (Speaking) The human's gone!

Dogs: (Speaking) GONE? Find the human! (Singing)Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh! Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh! Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh! Finding that human won't be hard, no no! Not for the great royal guard, oh oh! Oh...

Luna: (Speaking) This is why I don't work with amateurs!

Lard: (Speaking) Would you say you had a bone to pick with them?

Luna: (Speaking) LARD!

Lard: (Speaking) Hey, it's all in a dog-day's work.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lard and Frisk go to Snowdin town._

Lard: Gee, nice to see, you came out of the cold! Honestly the dogs singing' was getting old, and Luna didn't get ya, though he thinks he can. He's gonna try even harder, take it from ol' Lard. But for now let's relax, enjoy many food, drinks, and laughs of Snowdin town, and anyway. Like I said, kid, you're okay. Wipe off that look of dismay. It's a lovely winter day. So if you'd just come this way

Lard and Chorus: Feel all the crunchy winter snow on the ground. That's the kind of life you live in Snowdin town. We've got trees and lights and wreaths and everything. So let's just step outside and go caroling. La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.

Chorus and Lana: Now. Living here in Snowdin Town. It's the only life we've known. Since we're trapped underground! True. We're denied the sun and moon, but we do not have to fear. We have each other now

Lana: I see the snow down here and wonder why, Does weather happen here? If so can I see? But when the snow falls I know we can smile.

Chorus and Lana: And open presents under the Christmas tree

Chorus: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la. Oh. We will never be alone. As long as this carol rings and tells us that we're home. Love when we see the sky above. It's the thing we're dreaming of. When from this world we've flown

Lana: The royal guard are such a funny bunch! It's fun to watch 'em go, but why are they here? I guess it's politics, I'm happy though!

Lana and Chorus: And I'll stay happy just as long as you're near!

Chorus: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la.

_Lard and frisk go to a snow covered place. Luna stand ready or a fight._

Luna: (Speaking) It's time for my big number, Lard! Hit it!

Lard: Okay.

_Lard is heard punching a tree._

Luna: Sans! I meant play the music!

Lard: Okay.

_Lard plays the trombone._

Luna:

LARD!

Lard:

Okay, now let's see here... Ah! Here's the play button.

Luna:

Ready for this brother?!

Lard:

I don't think anyone could be prepared for this.

Luna:

Shut up, Lard! You just don't understand perfection! (Singing) Engarde now, human. Now you face Luna! Though the guards failed to stop you, I can do it alone! So be prepared for the ultimate tussle! As you try to show your muscle in this battle of bones! I see your face, you run all over the place! Wait a sec, I know that look! Are you flirting with me? Please understand! I am in such high demand! I'm a skeleton with standards, mostly for spaghetti! Please don't feel blue, even though I'll capture you.

Lard: 'Cause you can do anything.

Luna: All I have to do is try! Undyne will see, I can be a guard indeed!

Lard: Yeah, there's just that kid you need.

Luna: I just hate to say goodbye! Maybe one day, we all can be friends! And when that day arrives, I know we'll have lots of fun! But until then I've got to capture you, since you're a human-

Lard: But you're trying to make friends with one.

Luna: (Speaking) LARD! Stop plaguing my number with incidental lyrics!

Lard: I think they sounded pretty good.

Luna: Well, I thought they sounded like NOT LUNA! Which is the worst kind of sound to be!

Lard: Oh, sorry then.

Luna: It's okay, Lard. I already forgave you. Come on! Let's go enjoy some Flippy's!

Lard: Uh, Luna? The kid's still here. And the music's still playing. I'm pretty sure that means the song's not over.

Luna: Whoopsie doopsie! I completely forgot! HUMAN! Prepare for my second verse attack! (Singing) You can do anything if you want it hard enough! Undyne says that, and she's tough. So I emulate her style! And that's why I'm the greatest royal guardsman, or at least one that's in training. Though it's taking quite a while. But when that's over, we can be friends. And you will see how a guard has immense amounts of fun! Where are you going, human? We're supposed to be fighting! Why do you think this song is done? (speaking) Oh, I knew it, Lard. Not even the human respects me!

Lard: Hey, sis, sis, that's not true. A lot of people like you

Luna: How do you know?

Lard: The undernet has, like, a million renditions of this song. Here's one now. Hit it, boys!

Luna: Lard, this is...

Lard: Yep. Knock 'em dead, sis. Prove you're bad to the bone!

Luna: (Singing) Come on then, human, let's see if you can keep up with the great Luna in this moment of truth! It won't be easy, you'll have to do actual work. Unlike my lazybones brother in his booth!

Lard: Hey!

Luna You're doing great so far, little human But since I'm a skeleton, I'm not getting tired at all! Okay, maybe, I'm losing some breath. But not quite as much as you, wait, be careful! Do not fall! This is the longest any human has lasted to me.

Lard: That's because you haven't met one yet.

Luna: So maybe we can take a little break and lie down for a bit? NO! Luna never rests! (Speaking) I fooled you, human! Luna does not do things with her eyes closed and snoring!

Lard: Sis, that's called sleeping.

Luna: Bring out the back up dancers! (Singing) Stop right there human, listen to me! I am the great Luna, and you will never be free! I'll keep you here, enraptured by puzzles! Unless you want to leave, and ask me really nicely! You can do anything if you want it hard enough ,and we know we've got the stuff, we've got heart, we've got pride! Undyne might be mad, but I don't care because I made a new friend, or at least I really tried! So if you want to make a new pal then be prepared to have a blast, 'cause I know we'll have some fun! Just like it seems you were prepared for this battle because I'm nearly out of lyrics and I'm almost done! What did you say? You want to be friends?

Lard: Pal-lease, I knew it'd happen

Luna: LARD JUST STOP IT WITH THE PUNS! This day is great, I've got a new friend, and it's a human!

Lard: I knew that you'd make friends with one.


	7. Chapter 7

_After a date with Luna, going to waterfall, hanging out with Lucy, and meeting the Cliffs Frisk meet's up with Lynn Jr._

Lynn Jr.: (Speaking) I knew you'd come here, human. They all did, and they all fell. (Singing)With the seventh human soul, our world will be transformed. Now, you stand, facing me, in the eye of the storm. (Speaking)But first, human, let me tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago… No, you know what? SCREW IT! Why should I tell that story, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE? NGAAAAAH! (Singing)There comes a time when a hero must make a choice! Fighting with honor, make all rivals fear my voice! Tonight, this battle will make all the monsters say

Lynn Jr. and Chorus: Lynn Jr. has saved us all! Lynn Jr. brought back the day!

Lynn Jr.: Real heroes never fear! Real heroes laugh at death! Every soldier must fight! Until their final breath! I dedicate my life to upholding what's right! Serving my land and king! BRING VICTORY TONIGHT!

Chorus: Bring victory tonight! Come on and do what's right Go, Lynn Jr., fight!

Lynn Jr.: I forged my destiny from my blood and my sweat! If there's one who can beat me, I haven't met them yet! You'll never win, little child, this is my destiny! They will sing of my name in the pages of history!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn: Raise my spear to the sky!

Chorus:Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Loyal soldier keep marching on!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: We shout with one voice!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: We will carry on! You stand in the way of all our hopes and dreams! If human history has taught me anything! It's that humans will fight, it's that humans are tough! But from what I have seen, you're made of softer stuff!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Stand until the end!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Because someone has to die!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Clash as you pretend!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: The bloodstains will dry! The very fact you exist is a crime! But you're not going to escape, no, not this time! If your life stands between us and seeing the sky then tough luck for you, human, tonight you're gonna die! I feel everyone's hearts as they're pounding in sync! Pushing determination to the very brink! With our hearts and our souls, we all know we can't fail! So come on, little human, let's end this sorry tale!

Lynn Jr. AND Chorus: I feel everyone's hearts as they're pounding in sync! Pushing determination to the very brink! With our hearts and our souls, we all know we can't fail! So come on, little human, let's end this sorry tale!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Is that all you've got?

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: I've nothing to fear!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: You are a disease!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: I'm justice's spear!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: You cannot fool me!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: You're sick in the head!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We'd all be happy

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: If you were dead

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: 'Til your dying breath!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: For the ones who've gone!

Chorus:FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: For our noble cause!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We will carry on!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We will find a home!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We'll escape the wild!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We will see the dawn!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Farewell, human child!

Lynn Jr. and Chorus: Real heroes never fear! Real heroes laugh at death! Every soldier must fight until their final breath!

Lynn Jr.: I dedicate my life !o upholding what's right! Serving my land and king! BRING VICTORY TONIGHT!

Chorus: Bring victory tonight! Come on and do what's right! Go, Lynn Jr., fight!

Lynn Jr.: I know in my heart there's no path but to fight! I know in my heart I am doing what's right! It'll be different this time, we will win this war! The humans will know fury like never before!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Raise my spear to the sky!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Loyal soldier keep marching on!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: We shout with one voice!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: We will carry on! There were six came before you, six humans who tried to get past the royal guard, every one of them died! I will never accept your mercy, never be spared! Killing you is my mercy, so stop being scared!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Stand until the end!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Because someone has to die!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Clash as you pretend!

Chorus: Fight on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: The bloodstains will dry!

Chorus: We believe, Lynn Jr., that you're doing what's right! Come on then,Lynn Jr. , you must finish the fight! Your heart, Lynn Jr., should be telling you what's right! You can't let a human live, you must finish the fight!

Lynn Jr. and Chorus: Come on, Lynn Jr., stop the bloodshed tonight! What's good is a hero if they will not fight? Follow your heart, and you will do what's right! You can't run away this time, let us finish the fight!

Lynn Jr.: Stop running, human, now come back and fight! I will rip out your soul and I'll bring back the light! You can't give me mercy, can't handle my might! Though you flee to the heat, you will not leave my sight!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: 'Til your dying breath!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: For the ones who've gone!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: For our noble cause!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We will carry on!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We will find a home!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We'll escape the wild!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: We will see the dawn!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Farewell, human child!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Get back here. you punk!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Don't you disappear!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: This is the last time!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Hey, get back here!

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Ah man, all this heat.

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: I'm just feeling beat.

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: I need a drink.

Chorus: FIGHT!

Lynn Jr.: Can't stay on my feet.

Chorus: Lynn Jr., don't give up the fight!

_Lynn Jr. faints._


	8. Chapter 8

Luna: (Speaking) Wow! You actually agreed to come hang out! This is gonna be great! Okay, stand behind me!

Lynn Jr.: Hi, Luna! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?

Luna: You bet I am! And I brought a friend!

Lynn Jr.: Hi, I don't think weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Luna: ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Lynn Jr.: Why don't. You two. Come in?

_They go inside Lynn's house._

Luna: Here, Lynn Jr.! My friend brought a gift for you! On their own!

Lynn Jr.: Uh... Thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others. So, are we ready to start?

Luna: Whoopsy doopsy! I just remembered! I have to go to the bathroom! You two have fun!

Lynn Jr.: So why are you here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT? Wait, you think we're gonna be FRIENDS? HOW DELIGHTFUL! Let's do it! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship! NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU? If you weren't my houseguest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!

Luna: Dang! What a shame. I thought Lynn Jr. could be friends with you. But I guess I overestimated her. She's just not up to the challenge

Lynn Jr.: CHALLENGE? What? Luna! Wait a second! Dang it. She thinks I can't be friends with YOU? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show her! Listen up, human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be BESTIES! I'll make you like me so much you won't be able to think of anyone else! IT'S THE PERFECT REVENGE! (Singing) Why don't you have a seat? Just point to what you want, I recommend tea! Um... I meant at a drink, are you flirting with me? Here's your tea, little kid, careful, it's hot! Though YOU STILL SHOULD DRINK IT! Do you like it or not? It's the best friggin' tea you've ever tasted. Such flavor you can't comprehend! For my most precious friend! (Speaking) You know. It's kinda strange that you chose golden flower tea. That's Asgore's favorite kind. You remind me a little of him. You're both TOTAL WEENIES! You might not believe this, but, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a hit on him! And he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated, then, he apologized and said, "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" I said yes, and from then on, he trained me, until I finally managed to knock him down. I felt bad... but he was beaming! I've never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked, ya know? Anyway, long story short, he kept training me, and now I'm head of the royal guard! Now I'm the one training dorks to fight! Like, uh, Luna. But, to be honest, I don't know if I can ever let Luna into the royal guard. Don't tell her I said that! She's just... she's just too innocent and nice! I mean, look, she was supposed to capture you, and ended up being friends with you! I couldn't send her into battle. She'd get ripped into little smiling shreds! That's part of why I started teaching her how to cook, you know? So she can do something else with his life. Ah, sorry. I was talking so long. You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get some more. Wait a second, Luna, her cooking lesson… SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if she's not going to have it, YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HER! NOTHING brings friends closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson... FUHUHUHU! Afraid? We're gonna be BESTIES! (Singing) Heroes start with the sauce! Picture your enemy! Pound veggies into paste! DON'T PET THE ENEMY! Heroes do it LIKE THIS! Yeah, I'm on a roll! Don't worry 'bout the mess, I'll put it in a bowl Now, put the noodles in! Homemade is better than canned! But since I'm really cheap I JUST BUY THE STORE BRAND! Put them into the pot! Drop them like they're all crooks! You're going way too slow! Hey! Don't give me that look!

Chorus: Hey! Don't give me that look! Live by the hero book! Go, Lynn Jr., cook! Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Stir as hard as you can!

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: We will make this pasta spin!

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: YOU CAN GO HARDER!

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: It's a war we're going to win!

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Just let me stir, then!

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: WITH THE POWER OF MY SPEAR!

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: Though the pot gets smashed

Chorus: Cook on, Lynn Jr.!

Lynn Jr.: This is how it learns fear! That's all prepared, we will turn up the heat! Turn the stove to the max, and let your passion shine! The dial only goes right, we can't turn all this off! This is what it is like when you cook with Undyne! Come on, bestie, that's just not hot enough! Let your hopes and your dreams turn into burning fire! Follow your heart, don't hold anything back The pasta is your enemy, light the funeral pyre! What the heck, human, you call that a fire? You don't hope and dream hard enough! Show me your ire! Let me show you power the monsters admire! Look out stove, here comes Undyne, the world I'll inspire! YEAH! (Speaking) See, human? That's how you… Oh. The house is on fire! No wonder Luna sucks at cooking! So what's next? Friendship bracelets? Scrapbooking? Ah, who am I kidding? I really screwed this up.


	9. Chapter 9

Lobster= Creepy like.

_Frisk meets alphys and Mettaton in the lab. After a while Frisk gets stuck in a web. Flowey appears._

Flowey: (Speaking)Howdy! You didn't forget about your best friend, did ya? Well, I certainly didn't forget about you! And lucky you, I brought along some new friends! As you can probably tell, THEY'RE ALL SPIDERS! Have at it girls, it's dinnertime!

Flowey, Rita, and Chorus: (Singing) Welcome to your nightmare. Sorry but there's no escape. It's kill or be killed. Then you'll see another day

[Rita and Chorus: Well now, just relax. Come closer to me. I'll just dry your veins and enjoy a cup of tea!

Rita: 2, 3, 4!

Flowey, Rita, and Chorus: Get up and dance to my song. Hear me as I sing along.

Rita: Let me take a little bite. Until my poison meets your bones

Flowey, Rita and Chorus: Feel it? It's just a chill.

Rita and Chorus: It's just a way to say I'm done.

Flowey and Rita: When you can't even stand up.

Rita and Chorus: That means you're already gone!

Flowey, Rita, and Chorus: The shivers come again. The spider dance will now begin. It's really nice to play this game. My victims never are the same! Looking deep inside your eyes

I get to see your biggest fears. Now that I am satisfied.

Rita and Chorus: Instead of tea, I'll drink your tears!

Flowey: It's only me. Your friend Flowey! Won't you join the dance?

Rita, Flowey, and Chorus: Just give up, man. I know you can. Won't you join the dance?

Flowey: Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Won't you join the dance? Give up and free the beast inside. Won't you join the dance?

Rita and Chorus: Will you? Won't you?Won't you join the dance?Will you? Won't you? Won't you join the dance?

Flowey and Rita: The shivers come again. The spider dance will now begin. It's really nice to play this game. My victims never are the same! Looking deep inside your eyes I get to see your biggest fears. Now that I am satisfied. Instead of tea I'll drink your tears!

Chorus: Will you? Won't you? Won't you join the dance? Will you? Won't you? Won't you join the dance? Will you? Won't you? Won't you join the dance? Will you? Won't you? Won't you join the dance? Will you? Won't you? Won't you join the dance?


	10. Chapter 10

_After a while Frisk comes upon Lola. Frisk turns her around and flips her switch. She becomes Lola Ex_

Lola Ex: (Speaking) Lights! Camera! Action! Are you alive, Hotland? I can't hear you! Let's dance! (Singing) I'm the idol everyone craves! Rise to the top, and the world I'll save! Smile for the camera! Come, look sharp! Take your soul and break your heart! Drama, romance, bloodshed, these tools to the masses I bring!

Chorus: We love you, Lola! We love you, Lola!

Lola Ex: I'll cross the barrier, soon my salvation I'll sing!

Chorus: Come on now, Lola! Come on now, Lola!

Lola Ex: Come on, keep up the pace! Child of the human race! You know you've come so far! Now face my rising star! All 'cross the underground! The monsters gather round! They're watching us, you know! Let's put on a good show! Pop quiz, hotshot! How great am I? Oh, put down your pen, I already know I'm amazing! Hear the people sing to the glamour I bring!

Chorus: Lola! Lola! Lo-la!

Lola Ex: You must admit, although! I put on a marvelous show! Now the games must end! Now, goodbye, my friend! We've grown so distant, true! But the first thing I'll do when out from the ground I crawl, is finally CLAIM IT ALL!

Chorus: You're here to stay! You're our hero, Lola! You're the underground's number one and only star! The show must go on! So please fight on, Lola! Here in this crowded place! We know that you'll go far! The cheers of your fans give you power, Lola! As you pose and you boast! We know that you have it all! We've been with you from the start, sweet Lola! Please, Lola! Please, won't you take my call?

Lola Ex: With legs like these! Style like this! There won't be an entertainer who can stand to me!

Are you alive, Hotland? Show me! I'm warming up, see me shine with such thunderous aplomb!

Chorus: We love it, Lola! We love it, Lola!

Lola Ex: Things blowing up all around, because I've dropped the bomb!

Chorus: Exploding, Lola! Exploding, Lola!

Lola Ex: There's no more time to waste! Child of the human race! I'm going to go far! As humanity's star! I'm going to stop this war! Like no robot before! Just one last bit of pain!

And then I'll ENTERTAIN! It's sad, you're weak! Impossibly meek! Like the six before! You can't stop Asgore! It's been swell, my friend! But these games must end! I did my duty! I'll kill with BEAUTY!

Chorus: This is the place where the fame is everything! Everyone wants to touch, everyone wants to see! We live in a world where celebrities are kings! We all know what we want, so please give it to me!

Lola Ex: I can't get enough of the simple little things! And it's great to remember, since it's my last show! The love of the fans is almost giving me wings! So I'll fly to the surface when it's time to go!

[Chorus: We can't get enough of the simple little things! And it's great to remember, since it's your last show! The love of the fans is almost giving you wings! So you'll fly to the surface when it's time to go!

Lola Ex: I am Lola , I always have been an incredible machine! Come on, human! They're watching us! Keep showing your best moves! I LOVE YOU, HOTLAND!

_Lola is okay but sad. Frisk goes to Snowdin to get a note from Lynn and gives it to Lisa. Frisk goes to Lori. They go to the barrier. (P.S. the rest of this is talking)_

Lori: Goodbye, Human.

_A fire ball hits her. Leni appears. Then a few more come. Flowey appears and entangles them. Flowey attacks Frisk. Frisk is a 1 HP. Fireballs appear and block the pellets._

Leni: Do not be afraid, my child, no matter what happens, we will always be there to protect you.

_Flowey sends more. Bones and Spears block them._

Luna: THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! WE KNOW THAT YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO! BELIEVE IN YOU!

Lynn Jr.: Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do anything! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!

Lard: Huh? You haven't beaten this guy yet? Come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you.

_Flowey sends more. They are blocked by lightning bolts and Fireballs._

Lisa: Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him, b-but, somehow, I know you can do it!

Lori: Human, for the future of humans and monsters, you have to stay determined!

_All monsters are encouraging the human._

FLOWEY: N-no! Unbelievable! This can't be happening! You… you… I can't believe you're all so STUPID! ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!


End file.
